Falsa realidad
by MissLouder
Summary: [SS: Clásico] Porque no todos los sueños son mentiras del cerebro. Milo/Camus. Oneshot. Ligero angst.
**MissLouder**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _Hay que inyectarse una gota de imaginación, para no morir de realidad._ _ **"**_

 ** _—_** ** _A_** _nónimo._

* * *

 ** _M_** _ilo x_ _ **C**_ _amus._

 _Oneshot/Yaoi;_

 **.**

 **F** ALSA **R** EALIDAD

 **.**

 **P** ermanecía en estático en su cama, sumergiéndose en un sueño ligero que manipulaba una leve marea que le permitía oír todos sus alrededores. Era una corriente que lo mantenía alerta a cualquier amenaza, confundir los sonidos para crear escenarios en su subconsciente, revivir entes que ya estaban sepultados.

Al principio, su duérmela fue sólo para robarle unas horas a la tarde, debido a la ausencia de un objeto de interés que le diera un motivo para conservarse despierto. Y a sabiendas que las advertencias anunciaban que todo estallaría en cualquier instante al trasluz de sus ojos, no cerraba las puertas a que se permitiera ser holgazán en tardes puntuales; como esa.

—Camus… —llamó, removiéndose entre las frazadas de su cama cuando los barridos de imágenes que viajaban por las sendas de su cabeza, le mostraban un rostro mudo y sin vestigio de esperanza.

Otra vez reviviendo el mismo escenario, una y mil veces. La confirmación que le susurraba que ese santo no estaba a su lado ya, que su llamado no iba a ser alcanzado, y sin embargo, necesitó pronunciarlo para que en cualquier parte que estuviese, supiera que lo nombraba.

Que le echaba de menos.

Que era su único motivo para permanecer despierto a todas horas.

Que a pesar que ya no divagara en las mismas tierras que él, lo soñaba y, en la soledad de sus noches, sentía las ansias de llorar porque no podía soportar el peso de esas lágrimas que cargaba en el día al pasar por el templo de Acuario.

Había gritado su nombre hasta que se quedó sin voz, que mataría al mocoso, que por Athena…

 _¡Camus, no te vayas…!_

Y, a pesar de sus suplicas, seguía maldiciendo, porque Camus aun abriendo los ojos débilmente para verle por última vez, se había ido.

Entre su debate interno con sus voces dormidas y los sentidos despiertos, unos pasos le hicieron compañía al silencio, haciendo que sus oídos se agudizaran. No faltó mucho análisis para la mitad de su cerebro despierta, cuando reconoció el sonido metálico específico que estaba esperando.

Quizás era Aioria de nuevo y sus malditas ansias de sacarle conversación cuando estaba de malas. Se giró en su torso, tapándose el rostro con la almohada huyendo de cualquier sermón encogido a la sencilla célebre frase: _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?_

Sin embargo sus cálculos —aquellos que despolvaba en momentos carentes de significado e importancia porque siempre se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos—, falló inesperadamente en ese segundo cuando escuchó una risita mezclarse con las palabras de sus pensamientos. Pensó que era su basta, juguetona y jodida mente llamando a un personaje que no estaba. Un alguien que estaba en sus brazos, vistiendo una capa de hielo en su superficie sellando sus ojos para siempre.

Camus se había ido. Lo tenía en frente, mientras sus lágrimas se desplazaban con lánguida lentitud.

—No es hora de dormir, Milo…

Una voz asaltó la superficie de aire que había sobre su cabeza en la gran casa circular. Y, como un soplo de viento despidiendo el alma de su protector, sintió un familiar tacto, una caricia que sus sueños rogaban, proveniente de los dedos gélidos de quien amaba.

Quizás era la última vez que sentiría eso. Cerró los ojos, atrayendo hasta él el cuerpo solidificado por la técnica definitiva del santo de Acuario. Se refugió en su cuello, maldiciendo hasta que las lágrimas se le congelasen.

—Camus, Camus —nombraba, apretando fuertemente su lengua a su paladar—. ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué… me dejaste?!

—Milo… —La voz escoltada por su cosmos, acariciaba su mente con sutil cuidado, como si temiese destruir lo que ya estaba disuelto—, regresa a mí.

Unos dedos recorrieron su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas, buscando su nombre.

—Aquí estoy —le decía—. Sigue mi voz.

Tratando de buscar la fuente a seguir, corrió hacia la oscuridad, ansiando tocar… aquello que era inalcanzable.

Abrió los ojos de golpe bajo la almohada, refugiándose en una esencia tan cristalina que tenía pegada unos labios a su oreja, desanudando los lazos de su modo silencioso cuando alertó cada poro de su piel. Liberándolo de la red extenuante del sueño, y con los segundos desplazándose perezosamente, divisó a una persona sentada a un lado de su cama vistiendo una armadura que le envió un pitido a sus alertas.

No queriendo, y como siempre de impulsivo, su voz se escapó sin que dictara su mandato.

—¿Camus? —susurró sin fuerzas, casi como si cada letra la hubiesen arrancado de cada cuerda vocal con un cuchillo sin filo.

Nadie respondió. Provocando que la amargura se encendiera y, la falsa esperanza, se disipara como un barrido. Despidiéndolo con una sardónica sonrisa del _caíste otra vez._

Se reprendió en sus adentros y decidió escupir esa píldora ilusoria, quizás de Shaka. Aunque éste no fuera el tipo de personas que jugaban bromas de ese calibre.

—¿Por qué duermes en horas laborables, Milo? —El acento se hizo notar, el reproche era familiar.

La pregunta sonaba lejana, en una penumbra donde no alcanzaba la puerta.

—Porque estoy cansado de proteger… un templo de nadie. —respondió por inercia, conociendo los pasajes desenfocados de espejismos incansables, que compartían con voces que ya no existían, que ya no tenían el volumen para ser escuchadas—. Déjame en paz…, Aioria…

—¿Aioria? —se reconoció la confusión en su propia repetición.

Se fundieron en las redes de un venidero y pesado silencio, que aplastó lo que quedaba de energías en el caballero de escorpio, enviándolo de nuevo a una cueva que albergaba espectros preparados para él. Como si cayese de una cuerda a la que estuvo agarrado mucho tiempo, hasta que sus manos sangraran.

—Milo, despierta —Una manos palmearon sus hombros, rodeándole el rostro para que le reconociera, que untara su imagen con la de su mente y encontrara la semejanza—. Vamos...

La petición fue diluviada con gotas de precaución que encausaron su cansancio, hasta que finalmente, la mente de Milo estalló en su cabeza. Regresando como dama que se hizo esperar.

Separando una realidad de otra ficticia, de un miedo que era latente dentro de él que sólo acarreaba dudas y trágicos escenarios de luto, la imagen de Camus inerte en sus brazos se fue desvaneciendo. Reemplazándola por una con el mismo santo mirándole con atención, con su mano bañada en oro adaptándose a su temperatura corporal, acariciándole el rostro mientras le llamaba por cosmos.

"Regresa a mí, Milo…"

—Aquí estoy…, Camus —se le escapó de la boca.

Un suspiro de alivio le roció el rostro.

—Al fin… —pareció decir.

Abrió los ojos finalmente, adaptándose a la escasa luz de su recinto, sintiéndose pesadamente cansado y aturdido por tantas agujas de líneas sin fin. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para cerciorarse bien que estaba de vuelta a su cuerpo, restañándose los ojos. Que había regresado a _él_.

—¿Camus? —dijo de nuevo.

Y a reacción, una ceja se alzó, para seguidamente palparle la frente en busca de algo que no percibió.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó, limpiándole las gotas de sudor que no sabía que resbalaban por su sien.

Asintió, relamiéndose los labios. Alargando sus brazos para atrapar entre ellos, la presa que quería, acercándolo a él para oler su perfume, reconocer su nombre.

—¿Eres tú, Camus? —El frío de la armadura perforó la calidez de su piel, y con los ojos cerrados, sonrió—. ¿Eres mi Camus?

Unos dedos se sumergieron en su melena, correspondiendo tímidamente sus caricias, sin entender del todo esas preguntas.

—¿Tanto me fui que ya no me reconoces? —inquirió éste, ladeando la cabeza para verle. Captando en ese movimiento en su radar que nada pasaba por alto; unas pastillas que estaban a un lado de la cama, sobre una mesa que acompañaba a una lámpara que ya había encendido.

Se separó, para tomar esas tabletas que llamaron su atención. Milo le siguió de cerca, remarcando cada pedazo de ese hombre en su cabeza, mientras veía que por el movimiento de sus pupilas, estaba leyendo las letras en el contenedor de cartón.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas pastillas para dormir?

El recordatorio le subrayó su pesada ensoñación, junto con la raíz del insomnio que anteriormente estuvo sometido. Respiró con más alivio, todo había sido un juego de su mente.

Otra vez…

Hyoga no había matado a Camus.

Camus estaba ahí.

—He tenido problemas para dormir —Se incorporó con ayuda de sus codos, cuando la imagen de su compañero titilaba en sus ojos por efecto de la medicación—. ¿Cómo están los mocosos?

Regresando a su lugar la droga durmiente, Acuario volvió su atención a él.

—Bien, ya falta poco para que se tome la decisión para que tomen sus armaduras —expresó, con las dudas chispeando dentro de sí por la escueta respuesta de Milo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, para saber que le estaba faltando más líneas a ese verso. Se recordó que estaba llegando de Siberia y, con la anécdota que después tendrían tiempo para hablar, aprovechó el momento para correrle un mechón húmedo del rostro a su compañero para coincidir sus miradas, en la realidad que los aplastaba—. Pero no vine a reportar eso.

—¿Entonces? —Le sonrió de medio lado, buscando la contestación que ya estaba construyendo.

Camus cerró los ojos, y posteriormente, sus labios se fueron estirando levemente en una… ¿sonrisa?

—No falta que lo diga para que lo entiendas.

Deteniendo el universo que seguía girando, Milo se dedicó la media fracción del momento para capturarlo. Sin evitar resaltarlo en palabras, en busca de lo que se le estaba escurriendo.

—Si en mi sueño estás sonriendo, ¿te asustarías?

Transcurrieron tres o cuatros segundos cuando escuchó, en esa realidad, ¿una risa?

—Un poco. —Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, ladeando la cabeza en un viaje de argumentos que trazaron conclusiones en su cabeza.

Milo se preguntaba si sus sentidos estaban siendo engañados, engatusados por una falsa imagen de las mentiras que engranaba su cabeza o si en verdad… Camus estaba allí.

—Nadie lo creerá —dijo después de un silencio. Estirando su mano para alcanzar el rostro plateado de en frente, rozar su piel, volver a sentir el tacto bajo el arma que dibujaba su estela de santo. Subió en los caminos que se abrían en la melena de vigorizantes ondas aguamarinas, zumbando por sus largas curvas, para regresar al punto de inicio y flotar sobre los labios.

—Después de tu fama de buen mentiroso, creo que no —respondió Camus, dejando caer su mejilla en la mano que le acariciaba, y como respuesta, su cabello cayó en una larga cortina en su hombro—. ¿Tienes pesadillas?

—No es nada —mintió, acercando su frente a la del acuariano, cerrando los ojos, cubriendo la sonrisa de su rostro. La peculiar temperatura le alertó la piel, verificándole la identidad y las pisadas reales después de viajar con falsos muertos—. Estás aquí…

A diferencia de Milo, Camus necesitaba verle, porque la curva de pequeña anchura y doblaje primitivo, le despertaba enigmas dentro de él. Disparando sus latidos, maquillando su rostro, apagándole las reglas de antaño en la rigidez y exigencia de su compostura, todo por ese caballero.

—Milo… —No se contuvo a darle palabras a sus preguntas—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Su falta de carácter a la hora de sacarle información a ese escorpión, estaban perdiendo facultades cuando éste sólo se ahorró de nuevo la explicación y ahora frotaba su frente con la suya.

—Estás aquí… —repetía, viéndole nuevamente, para deleitarse en el francés que le descontrolaba cada palmo que lo ensamblaba—. Te eché de menos.

"Puedo notarlo", quiso decirle el Acuario. Y estudiando el panorama, se guardó esa oración o mejor dicho se vio en la obligación de hacerlo cuando ya Milo se acercaba con lentitud prometedora, encaminándose a tocar un terreno que hacía mucho que no frecuentaba.

Cerró los párpados cuando lo esperado llegó, entreabriendo la boca permitiendo el acceso. Reviviendo las nostalgias de los flujos de sus amoríos anteriores, de sus sentimientos guardados bajo el metal que arrastraba un empedrado y espinoso camino.

Sonrieron al acobijarse en sus presencias, en la escarchada y la pasional, y aunque ninguno podía patentarla como suya; se conformaba con lo que tenían. Arropándose en una dulce ráfaga de calidez insólita, cuando sus antónimos se debatían entre sus pieles con grandes estruendos. Y a pesar de esa destellante disyuntiva, no les importaba, porque ni podían explicar con equitativa exactitud, toda la aglomeración de emociones que se despertaban.

Los estremecimientos que se provocaban.

Los sentimientos que se liberaban.

Las cuerdas que se quitaban. Sin atarse a lo que contenían a diario, engavetándolo bajo las almohadas que encerraban detrás de sus párpados.

En el seguimiento de sus anhelos, la cabeza del acuariano terminó contra la colcha, con un escorpio debatiéndose en sus labios, paseando las manos por su cuerpo y desprenderle cada pieza de su imponente armadura para dejar de lado esa responsabilidad que ambos querían olvidar.

—Milo… —jadeó Camus, abrazándole el cuello a Milo y con ello acariciarle la espalda sobre la pijama.

Los sonidos rompieron cualquier barrera sordina del aire, cuando dos caballeros decidieron amarse entre las sábanas en una contienda de saber si era lo suficientemente duradero para que fuera real. Sumergiéndose en el cuerpo del otro, adaptándose a sus movimientos por la larga espera.

Milo se distanció unos segundos, atrapado entre las rodillas de Camus que le envolvían el torso siguiendo el lento vaivén en una danza que era reconocida por ambos. Relució una gran sonrisa petulante, cuando recibió otra caricia a su mejilla, dándole la vía sin obstáculos para detallarle cada rincón del rostro sereno que muchos juzgaban por ser estoico.

—No puedo pedir más —dijo al besarle la mano a Camus, y saberse merecedor de ciertos detalles que nadie tomaba por bueno pero que para él eran todo. Verlo sonreír, reír, propiciar calor, producirlo y en un término final; convertirse en las antítesis que mostraba frente a sus templos—. Contigo, ni los elíseos me parecen el paraíso.

Una débil sonrisa acompañada de un entrecortado gemido cuando una corriente de placer le serpenteó en el interior de su cuerpo, el Acuario atrasó su respuesta unos segundos.

—Creo que… ahora me pregunto si soy yo el que debe haberse quedado dormido en algún momento —respondió, al verse envuelto en unas redes de fuertes confesiones, sin irse a la explicación que corroía a la profunda y significativa parábola.

Milo se carcajeó.

—Parece que he entrado también en tus sueños —bromeó, eliminando la distancia cuando rodeó el cuerpo de inmaculada palidez que lo encadenaba al hombre que lo retorcía, hasta el punto de llamarlo en las profundidades de un mundo de nombres olvidados como polvo al aire.

Camus quiso confesarle que aunque no lo supiera, su razón de estar ahí, es que no paraba de soñarle. Que en cada sueño, le veía caer a un abismo bajo las alas negras de un espectro a quien no quería darle nombre. Y en su tortura, se veía arrojarse al vacío para tenerlo en sus brazos, y no saber cómo reaccionar, cuando el escorpión no respondía a su nombre. No le quiso decir que despertó en lágrimas de sudor, mezclándose con la agitación de su pecho con sólo la irreal imagen del cadáver que estrujaba su corazón. Pese a su lengua picoteándole, prefirió dejar el secreto en su última sonrisa. No valía la pena remarcar unas huellas que ya estaban borradas.

Tampoco podía pedir más. Porque Milo era mejor que el de sus sueños, ese el que ahora le infundía su respuesta con movimientos candentes, era totalmente real. Le atrapó el rostro en el instante de lucidez, para no perderlo de vista ni en la pasión zigzagueante que los hundía en la negrura. No pudo contenerse cuando la sonrisa que más le gustaba, se le mostró en frente y quiso recorrer esa curva con sus labios, en ese momento único de ellos.

Y si creyeron que fue una ensoñación burlona, el cosquilleo agradable sobre su piel, le bastó para ignorar la ineptitud de una incertidumbre que no valía medio centavo; ahí estaban.

—Camus, ¿no estoy soñando, verdad?

La respuesta le llegó como una consistente carisma en la profundidad de una curva torcerse en un rostro de hielo.

—No sé —susurró sobre su boca—. Dímelo tú.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Aw, tenía re tiempo que no publicaba de este parcito. Esto lo escribí una noche a las 3am y me desperté tipo ¡Una idea! La escribí para que no se me olvidara, y terminó acá(¿?) Base de esa trama, me fijé en mis experiencias de mal sueños cuando todo se mezcla con la realidad del entorno y termino desconcertada un tiempo. Un ejemplo, es que una vez soñé que me ahorcaban y estaba en una posición precisa en la cama. Para cuando desperté, estaba en la misma posición del sueño, todo estaba exactamente igual y tratando de verificar que estaba despierta duré un rato desconcertada x'D Se podrán imaginar como corrí al cuarto de mi madre con 21 añitos jajaja. Las pastillas de dormir, les digo, son tumbadoras y cuando uno despierta es como ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? ¿En qué año estamos? XDD una vez me pasó y fue tan extraño jaja

Que cada uno haya visto la muerte del otro en sueño (las del anime), pueden considerarlo como déjà vu o visión de lo que pronto ocurriría. Podemos situar cronológicamente esta historia, unos meses o semanas, antes de la saga de las doce casas.

Gracias para quienes llegaron hasta aquí, y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
